Life From Death
by lightbutter102070
Summary: Updated Feb 22th! This is the story of a girl with Cystic Fibrosis who must decide whether or not she wants to have a double lung transplant. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is based on a true story about my aunt. I hope you all enjoy it. And remember…Don't take your organs to heaven…heaven knows we need them here!

"Gabrielle Smith?"

"Right here."

"Come on back with me. The doctor will be with you in a minute. Oh Mrs. Smith, you should come too."

Gabby paused for a moment in confusion and then shrugged. _I wonder why Dr. Phillips wants to see us both._ Her mother, Elizabeth, also looked slightly confused.

"Gabby, you've been taking your medicine and all that? The doctor isn't going to scold us again is he?"

"Um I doubt it Ma. You know how sick I get if I stop taking something or miss a dose." Rolling her eyes behind her mothers back, she just shrugged off the accusation.

Sitting down in the Doctor's private office, Gabby leaned back in her chair and sighed. After a moment of stretching she looked down at her fingers. The tips were blue. Now to some this might have been alarming but to anyone who knew Gabby, it was the norm. Blue, clubbed fingers and shortness of breath were just some of her characteristics. As a baby she was simply described as a CF baby, or in other words, she was a cystic fibrosis baby. And nothing had changed. Here she was sixteen and technically dying. Of course, she'd been dying since the day she was born. Cystic Fibrosis, a fatal, genetic lung and pancreatic disease where her lungs were unable to perform certain functions, like breaking down mucus (yeah it's gross.) And because she was born with CF, she was also diabetic. So it always seemed to be one thing or another. She was kinda used to these meeting with the doctor.

"Gabby, Elizabeth, how are you doing?" The doctor said briskly as he walked in. "We need to talk." Gabby looked shocked, usually Dr. Phillips was light hearted and cheerful. But not today. "I reviewed your test results and what we're doing is not working. And I'm afraid we're running out of options. But there is one thing I think is the best option." Gabby stared at him in shock.

"What the hell do you mean, 'It isn't working!'"

"Gabby." Her mother warned quietly.

"No, it's alright. Here, look at your x-ray. See this darker area? This is a mucus plug. Means what we've been doing to keep this from forming is no longer able to work. And the problem we're running into is we've tried just about everything there is to do. But there is one thing." The doctor paused for a moment, as if trying to decide how to word what he had to say.

"What is it?" Gabby asked anxiously.

"Well…a double lung transplant." The doctor said cautiously. Gabby and her mother just stared at him.

"I thought Gabby's case wasn't serious. That's what you've been telling us all along!" Mrs. Smith said suddenly.

"Mrs. Smith, Gabby's case never was serious until now. In the past six months she has gone from ok to bad. I mean look at her. Didn't you tell me over the phone that she can't even go upstairs without having to pause and catch her breath? That is not right and you know that. I think the best option for your daughter is a transplant." The doctor paused once more, giving them both time to think. "Now I don't think it is a good idea to make a decision about it today. Talk to your father Gabby, and maybe some close friends, family or a priest. This is a big decision. I don't want you to rush the decision but I also need you to come up with an answer within a week." Gabby nodded mutely, while her mother stepped up to the plate, asking the questions Gabby couldn't find the words for.

"What are the risks involved? What would you do? Is this honestly the best idea?" Mrs. Smith asked worriedly.

"There are as many risks as benefits. Basically she could reject the lungs or her body could accept them. If she rejects them, then I'm afraid she won't make it. She could also not make it because of surgical complications, loss of blood, things like that. But without the transplant…she's not going to last long either. If she were my daughter, I'd put her on the list immediately. And yes, this is honestly the best idea and her only hope." Dr. Phillips said, his voice frank with honesty. "Why don't you talk about it and make an appointment for next Monday. That gives you a week to decide, OK?" Gabby and her mother merely nodded as they got up to leave the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: For some reason I forgot a description of Gabby in my first chapter. It got deleted from the document or something. Here it is: Gabrielle Smith, a short, petite sixteen year old with red hair and green eyes, who was about 5 feet tall and weighed about 105 lbs. Sorry about that 

In the car on the way home

"Gabby do you want to talk about—" her mother began asking timidly before being cut off by Gabby's replied, "No." in a sharp, waspish tone.

"We have to talk later then. And we have to call your father too."

"Tomorrow." Gabby closed her eyes and leaned her seat back, effectively finishing the conversation. As she lay there, she began to think. _A double lung transplant._ She felt like crying. This was bad. She knew now that without it, she'd basically die. But with it she might too. _My world is about to come crashing down around my ears no matter what I do. I need someone to talk to, someone who will actually understand. I need to talk to Sam._

Sam Stein, Gabby's best friend, confident, and boyfriend was the one person she knew would understand her. As a fellow CF patient, he knew how hard her life was because of everything in it.

Once home, Gabby made a beeline for her computer. After signing on, she double clicked on Sam's screen name and began typing.

PhatGabby127: Hey

HitchHikerSam42: hey girl! How'd the appointment go?

PhatGabby127: 9-1-1

HitchHikerSam42: Emergency Service Speaking. What's up?

PhatGabby127: How much do you know about double lung transplants?

HitchHikerSam42: Not very much. Why?

PhatGabby127: Dr. Phillips wants me to get one

HitchHikerSam42: You're kidding right?

PhatGabby127: I wish. Sam, I'm freaked out here! After years of not being a serious CF case suddenly I'm dying and need a transplant.

HitchHikerSam42: Whoa. Calm down. It'll be ok. Are you going to do it? What are your other options?

PhatGabby127: There are none. And I don't know

HitchHikerSam42: WTF do you mean, "You don't know?" If it's your only REAL choice then you have to go for it. You can't just give up. We need to talk. Face to face. What are you doing tonight?

PhatGabby127: Nothing but I need to ask my mom if I can go out. BRB

Gabby quickly went downstairs to where her mother was.

"Mom, can Sam and I go out? We need to talk."

"Sure honey. You know the rules."

"In before eleven and don't break any laws."

"And call if you're going to be late!" her mother added.

"Great. Thanks mom. I'll let you know what we're doing and when he's coming to pick me up." Gabby smiled as she left the room and headed back upstairs to her bedroom.

PhatGabby127: Mom says I can go out. What do you want to do?

HitchHikerSam42: how about we go to dinner, talk, and then catch a movie if we have time? Your curfew's 11 right?"

PhatGabby127: sounds great.

HitchHikerSam42: I'll pick you up around 5 is that OK?

PhatGabby127: sure see you then. Bye!

A/N: sorry for the short chapters but I have no time to write atm it seems! Thanks for reading please r/r!


	3. Chapter 3

Frowning at her closet, Gabby sighed. _How is it possible? I don't get it. I have a ton of clothes yet nothing to wear. Great. I guess I'll just go for the usual black mock turtleneck with jeans and a belt to brighten it up. The black suits my mood anyway._ Grabbing her shirt and jeans out of her closet without giving it much thought, she turned around to her dresser, searching for the right belt. After deciding upon an emerald green belt, Gabby hurried to dress. Once dressed, she added a necklace and earrings to her ensemble. Glancing in the mirror she decided that she looked passable. _Great! It's already five o'clock and I still haven't put on any make-up._

At five after five, as Gabby was still putting on her make-up, the door bell rang.

"MOTHER! WILL YOU GET THE DOOR?" Gabby yelled down the stairs to her mother. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Sure honey," her mother replied cheerily and Gabby heard her move to the door. "Sam! How nice to see you. Come on in, Gab's still getting ready to go, as usual. It'll be a cold day in hell when she's ready on time!"

"I agree Mrs. Smith. But Gabby wouldn't be Gabby without her being fifteen minutes late to everything."

"I heard that you two. You can stop chit-chatting about me anytime. And I am not always late…just 99.99 of the time! Mom, we'll be back before eleven. Call me if you need anything."

"OK Dear. I'm probably going out with Dan this evening, so I might not be home when you get home. I still trust that you will be in before eleven or you'll call me."

Rolling her eyes, Gabby replied with a short, "Yes Mother. I'll be here or I'll call you."

"Shall we go?" Sam asked, extending his arm to Gabby who took it readily.

"I feel like a princess when you do that."

"I know. That's why I do it."

After they both said good bye to Gabby's mother they left the house and went to Sam's car. Once in the car, Sam gave Gabby a kiss and looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "You ok?" he asked inquisitively as he started the car.

"I'm fine." Gabby said her voice empty of emotion.

"So Gabs, where do you want to go? Crazy Mae's?"

Crazy Mae's was a little restaurant they often went to because it offered diabetic food. This appealed to both of them, as they were both diabetic.

"Yeah, Crazy Mae's is good." Gabby replied, a lot quieter than she usually was.

"Talk to me." Sam said simply. When she didn't respond, he decided to fill the silence. "My classes are going well. I got a 94 on a research paper. It was on Upton Sinclair's The Jungle and the social changes the book caused." Sam was a freshman at UNC Chapel Hill, studying journalism.

"Good job!" Gabby said excitedly. "I liked that paper. I thought it was really good."

"Well, now that I know you can talk, I want you to talk to me about something real. How are you feeling?"

"Mentally or physically?" Gabby asked, answering a question with a question.

"Both."

"OK I guess. I'm nervous. Scared. I feel pretty normal today. Coughing more. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Stay on topic. Tell me what Dr. Phillips said."

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"And I really think you should. If not with me than I guess someone else. Have you even said two words to your mother about it?"

"Maybe."

"And maybe always means no. Gab, come on. Get with it. This is your li—"

"Damn right it's my life. Means I get to make the decisions and that means who and when I want to talk to and what about. And I said drop it!"

"Gab—"

"NO. Not now. I refuse to ruin my night. I need a good night more than I need to talk right now. If you want to help me than that is what you will do."

"Fine. New subject. What movie do you want to see?"

"Um I dunno. How about this. Let's go to dinner and if you give me enough time we can talk about everything like you want to. I just need sometime to be a normal, healthy teenager. Is that so much to ask?" Gabby asked ruefully, a small, grim smile on her face.

"OK normal teenager? How about we go back to my place, get into so trouble there, then hit up a couple drinking parties, get stoned and get you pregnant?" Sam said as he ducked from her slap.

"You are such a pain in the ass!"

"Yes but I'm your pain in the ass." He said sweetly. They laughed at each other, and for the first time, a genuine smile spread across Gabby's face. Sam smiled when he saw her smile, glad he was at least providing some comic relief.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Sam got out of the car and went around to Gabby's side of the car, helping her out of the car. Once they were both standing he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Gabby whispered back.

"I love it when we get together."

"Me too."

"Shall we go in?"

"Yeah."

Together they walked to the door, arm in arm, smiling at each other.

"Welcome to Crazy Mae's. Hey Sam! How's it going?" The owner, a small rotund gentleman, said as he greeted them at the door. "Brought the little lady I see. How are you Miss Gabby?"

"I'm good Tony. You're looking well. Looks like you've lost some weight."

"Five pounds. Too bad I can't give it to you or Sam, eh?" Gabby smiled. Both she and Sam were painfully thin for their heights, a result of the Cystic Fibrosis.

"So, two then? Let me get you two seated so you can enjoy your dinners. Bad for business, making y'all stand out in the cold.

"Tony, it's like 40 degrees out!" Gabby said laughing.

"And all I need is for my two favorite customers to get sick. Come on now, move along."

Tony led the pair back to a corner booth in the back of the restaurant. It was their unofficial place, where they always sat. It was near the kitchen yet afforded all the quiet and privacy the pair wanted and needed. Far from the prying eyes of the curious, it occasionally felt like a haven to both. And today it was the one that Gabby needed.

"Some things never change, do they?"

"There are very few constants in life. And one of those things is change. But I digress, what never changes?"

"This place. I mean, think about it. How long have we been coming here together? Almost a year and a half? And what has changed? Sure, the waiters change. But the food doesn't, the decorations don't, Tony doesn't."

"We've changed though."

"I know. Sometimes I wish everything would just stay the same. You, me, life in general, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. But if we were always the same, life would get boring."

Gabby laughed. "God, you have no idea how I wish my life was boring!"

"Yeah, I do. We both have the same problem, don't we? Only yours is a little different now. So maybe I don't understand. And if I don't understand, the only way for me to understand is for you to give me a glimpse by telling me why you want everything to stay the same."

"I could die you know. And I will without the transplant. But the ironic thing is, without death, I won't live. I need someone else's lungs to live. Do you know how scary that is? It's like this. Someone is going to die. If not me, than someone else. If someone else dies, than I live. How sick is that?"

"Um, can I get you some drinks?" A waitress said, interrupting Gabby's monologue.

"Um, two waters please." Sam said before turning back to Gabby. "That's not sick, that's the miracle of modern medicine. Gabby, you've got to do it. I know you'll make it if you have faith in yourself. Everyone needs you. Your mom needs you. Despite what he thinks, your dad needs you too. Hell, I need you more than either of them!"

"So I should do it for everyone else?"

"In part. But don't you want to be a famous photographer? Don't you want to make a difference?"

"Well yeah. Everyone does."

"So make it happen. Only you have the power to save your life right now." Gabby thought about what he said, closing her eyes for a moment. Inside her head, emotions raced around, the majority of them saying, "He's right you know." But before she could voice what she was feeling, the waitress came back with their drinks, and demanded their order. With a quiet sigh, Gabby gave her order and then changed the topic.

"Enough heavy stuff. Let's be light and careless like the teens we are." Sam smiled, and thought _"Well at least I think I've made her think about the consequences a little bit._

"So how about them Cardinals!" Sam said, launching into a play by play version of last night's game. Gabby smiled too, letting him take the reins of the conversation, nodding in the appropriate places.

After dinner, Gabby and Sam left the restaurant after saying good night to Tony.

"Hey Sam, I know it's only nine o'clock but I'm really tired—"

"It's been a long day for you, hasn't it? Why don't I take you home and we'll call it a night, k babe?"

"Thanks Sam. I owe you one."

"Don't even worry about it hun."

So Sam took Gabby home. After giving her a quick kiss at the door Sam turned and left. As he called "Good night!" over his shoulder Gabby smiled and waved. She went inside and stood at the door, waiting for the sound of his car to leave. After Sam left, Gabby took her medication and immediately went up to bed.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. My muses ran away and joined the circus for a little bit. But they're back now  Please read and respond. I appreciate the feedback. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Gabby woke up to the quiet music of her alarm clock. Cursing, she stumbled out of bed to check her blood sugar and take her morning medication.

"Good morning Gabby darling!" her mother cooed as she came downstairs. "Your father will be calling shortly. Why don't you eat your breakfast so you'll be ready to talk when he calls?"

"Ooh, Dad's taking time out of his busy life for his only daughter? Shocking! He'd better be on time. I'm tutoring Alexis at ten, Ben at eleven and Christi at noon. And I can't be late. It makes me look unprofessional."

"Gabrielle Smith, you watch your tone. Your father will call at eight. I'm sure his personal secretary won't forget."

Gabby's father, Brady Smith, was the president of a major bank in New York City. He was a nice guy, but a successful business man who didn't have time for much else besides work. His work habits easily explained why Elizabeth had walked out the door with Gabby when she was six. It also explained why he was on wife number four, who was most likely just as unhappy as Elizabeth had been while married to Brady.

Gabby frowned at her mother but said nothing more as she went to the kitchen for breakfast. Like every diabetic, Gabby had to watch how she ate. She always had to weigh and measure her food, which was quite annoying. But Gabby had no choice, so everyday, day after day, week after week, she measure and weighed before eating.

_Hmm, today's breakfast, what shall it be? _After a few moments of deliberation she decided on a mini bagel with cream cheese (one ounce of cream cheese) and a medium apple. After preparing her breakfast, she sat down to eat. As she sat, she couldn't help but think, _"How mundane is my life? I'm up at six a.m. every morning, I eat one of three things for breakfast everyday, go to school and then on Saturdays, I go and tutor kids for three hours."_

Once she finished her breakfast, Gabby took her dishes and checked the clock. It was 6:55. _Only, like twenty more minutes and I won't have to speak to dad again until, like, my birthday._

A few moments later the phone rang and Gabby answered it quickly, more excited to hear from her dad than she thought she would be.

"Hello?"

"This is Peter Wolf calling for Brady Smith. May I speak to Gabrielle Smith please?"

"Just put my dad on the phone." Gabby snapped, frustrated by the manner in which her father insisted on calling.

"Yes Miss Smith, one moment please."

"MOM!" Gabby yelled as the hold music began playing. "PICK UP THE PHONE!" In response to Gabby's summons, her mother promptly answered the phone. After a few moments, the music stopped and Brady came on the line.  
Gabrielle! Elizabeth! To what honor do I owe this surprise phone call?"

"Your daughter's health Brady, which you would know more about if you returned my phone calls more often."

"Liz, I'm a busy man—"

"And you don't have time for us I know." Elizabeth sniped at Brady.

"Now that is not true and you know it!" Brady said, anger rising in his voice.

"ENOUGH!" Gabby said. "This is bad enough as it is without you two fighting like cats and dogs. Can't you be nice to each other for like two minutes? Do it for me." On the other end of the phone line, Gabby heard her father sigh.

"Alright. What did you call to say?" Brady asked and she could just picture him, sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair, checking his watch every few seconds.

"Gabby's doctor wants her to go on the transplant list."

"That's great honey." Her father replied, sounding distracted.

"Goddamn it Brady, if you aren't going to listen, just go ahead and hang up the phone." Elizabeth snapped angrily.

"Dad, I'm going to make this really simple for you. I'm going to get a double lung transplant because I need one. Can you understand that?"

"There's no need to be rude, young lady. And for your information, Dr. Phillips already called me and I agree. I also had Peter do some research on it for me. I've also decided that I'd like you to come to the city before you have your transplant since once you get it you'll have to be within a half hour to fifteen minutes of the hospital at all times, depending on where you are on the list." Gabby was shocked; not only did her dad do research on something about her, he was also inviting her to visit him.

"Alright dad. For a three day weekend. Next weekend would probably be best, if that is alright with you." Gabby replied after a few moments of silent thinking.

"Sounds great. And why don't you bring that boy with you. The one you're seeing, so I can finally meet him. Shawn. No, Saul. Yes, Saul, that's his name."

"Sam. Sam is his name dad. And I'll ask him and call you later with his answer."

"OK sweetie. I look forward to your call. If I'm not home, leave a message with Susan, ok?"

"Sure Dad. Bye." Gabby said as she hung up the phone.

LATER THAT DAY

Gabby stared at her phone, debating whether she should actually invite Sam to NYC. _"Oh, what the heck." _Gabby thought as she began dialing Sam's number. As the phone rang, she began having second thoughts but had no time to reconsider as Sam answered.

"Hey you. How's it going?" Sam said cheerfully.

"I'm good. Hey, want to go on an all expense paid trip to NYC with me?"

"Um…what's the occasion?"

"My dad wants to meet you but is of course to busy to come down here."

"Um sure. When?"

"We leave Friday and we'll be back either Sunday night or Monday morning., which ever works better for you."

"Sunday night would be better. I have an 8 am class on Mondays."

"Great. I'll call my dad and sort out the details."

"You going to call Dr. Phillips too?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'll talk to you later then ok?"

"Sure. Bye."

Gabby hung up the phone and began dialing the Doctor's office. After leaving a brief message with the receptionist about her decision and impending trip, she hung up the phone and went off to do her homework.


	5. Chapter 5

LATER THAT DAY

Gabby couldn't decide whether she actually wanted to invite Sam to go with her to New York to meet her father. Who knew what her dad had planned or how he would act. Deciding that at the very least she and Sam could sneak off for a while and enjoy New York by themselves, she signed online to talk to Sam.

PhatGabby127: Hey Sam

HitchHikerSam42: Hiya Gabs how's it going?

PhatGabby127: Eh can't complain too much. Got a question for you though.

HitchHikerSam42: And I'm sure I have an answer

PhatGabby127: Want to go with me to NYC to meet my dad and his wife?

HitchHikerSam42: When?

PhatGabby127: Um this weekend

HitchHikerSam42: When this weekend?

PhatGabby127: Like Friday through Sunday or Monday

HitchHikerSam42: How about Thursday night through Sunday afternoon? I have to be back for an eight a.m. class on Monday.

PhatGabby127: That sounds great. Let me call my dad and tell him to make the plane reservations.

HitchHikerSam42: Wait, one thing…doesn't your dad have a dog?

PhatGabby127: Oh shit. Yeah he does. Well, we can stay at a hotel. It's no problem.

HitchHikerSam42: Ok cool.

PhatGabby127: K I'll IM you back in a few

Gabby quickly dialed her dad's office number. Peter answered on the first ring, saying, "Brady Smith's office. This is Peter speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Peter. It's Gabby…can I talk to my dad please?"

"One minute Gabrielle." The annoying hold music began playing as Peter put her on hold. A few minutes later the music switched off and Brady came onto the line.

"Hello Miss Gabby, how are you my dear?"

"I'm fine Dad. I talked to Sam. We'd like to fly in on Thursday night and back home on Sunday afternoon. Is that manageable?"

"Of course it is. I will book your flights and send you the information. What's Sam's full name?"

"Samuel G. Stein."

"Great. I'll e-mail you your e-tickets in a few minutes. Anything else you need?"

"Well, Sam and I are both allergic to dogs, so we're going to have to stay at a hotel because of Molly."

"That's fine. Will you be able to come to the house for dinner, if we put Molly in her kennel in our bedroom?"

"Yes, just make sure to vacuum and dust before we get there. That's very important. Oh and make sure the hotel rooms are non-smoking. That's very important as well."

"No problem honey. I'll take care of it. In fact, call me later when you get the e-tickets and we'll go over what the itinerary for your trip."

"Sure, no problem. How about I call you tomorrow morning, at about 8 a.m.?"

"That's fine. I'll be at work, so go ahead and call here."

"K Dad. Bye." Gabby hung up the phone and went back to her IM.

PhatGabby127: OK I talked to my dad.

HitchHikerSam42: And?

PhatGabby127: He's going to book the flight and e-mail me the information

HitchHikerSam42: And the hotel?

PhatGabby127: Will be taken care of

HitchHikerSam42: K

PhatGabby127: What we'll probably do is get there Thursday night, have dinner with Susan and my dad and then go to the hotel and then who knows what we'll be doing Friday, Saturday and Sunday lol I'll find out when I call him. Is there anything you'd like to do in NYC?

HitchHikerSam42: Um, I'd love to check out the Empire State Building and that kind of thing

PhatGabby127: Sure. What about a show on Broadway? My dad can probably get tickets for something like Phantom of the Opera, or Fiddler on the Roof.

HitchHikerSam42: Sure sounds good.

PhatGabby127: Alright. Well I'm gonna go. I've got stuff to do. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye.

Gabby signed off quickly and got up from her computer, debating on what to do next. After thinking for a while, she decided to call her friend Kim and see if she wanted to go to the mall. When Kim answered, they quickly made plans and agreed to meet at the mall in an hour. After hanging up with Kim, Gabby went downstairs to talk to her Mom.

"Hey Mom. Kim and I are going to the mall, we're meeting in an hour. Is that ok?"

"You're supposed to ask first then make plans but sure. It's no problem. Do you need money?"

"No…I'm going to use the credit card Dad gave me. I need stuff for the trip."

"What do you need?"

"I was going to get a pair of nice black pants, a little cocktail dress in case Susan has a dinner party and a couple of new tops. Just some basic stuff."

"You should call Sam and make sure he knows to bring a dinner jacket. And if he doesn't have one…just put it on your father's charge. He won't mind."

"OK. I'll call him now."

So a few minutes later, Gabby called Sam. Sam already had a dinner jacket so no need for Gabby to buy one for him. Gabby said good bye to Sam and went to change. She decided to wear khakis and a pink fitted polo to the mall. _"I really need to get some new clothes for my wardrobe. More variety. I wear the same kind of stuff all the time. Guess Dad will be funding it."_ Gabby thought with a smile.

Gabby drove to the mall and found a place to park and then went in to meet up with Kim and do her shopping. After several hours, Gabby left the mall with not one but two pairs of black pants (she liked them so much she couldn't just pick one!), several cute tops and a "little black dress" for any dinner parties her dad and Susan might have planned.

It was near seven p.m. when Gabby got home and her mother had dinner ready. After eating, Gabby went upstairs and did her homework before calling it an early night. Recently she had found herself exhausted by the simplest things, like going up a flight of steps or walking around the mall. She could only assume it was a side effect of her worsening Cystic Fibrosis. She hoped that in time, it would all get better. But she feared that it would be a long time before that time came.

A/N: Sorry for the long space between updates and the short chapters. My muses are not co-operating. I'd really appreciate more reviews too with people's opinions on things. PS, I'll try and move the pace along 


End file.
